Awakening of the Primarch
by Writingnoob101
Summary: In the year 000.M42. Two marines tries to find the way to wake Primarch Guilliman. One shot Disclaimer I do not own Warhammer 40K


The awakening of the Primarch

Konrad Gernes, a young Apothecary stood inside the Shrine of Guilliman, looking at the Primarch body. Especially on his throat, where his mortal wound placed.

"Konrad!" A voice from behind called him

He turned. It was Augustinus Feriam, a Techmarine, his friend and a stasis field maintenance. He walked to Konrad quickly.

"What are you doing in here? You supposed to be at the Apothecarion!" Augustinus shouted

"I was just curious. Do you have a record of a scar on the Primarch's throat?"

"No, but you might find one on the Librarium. Why do you want that?"

"I'll tell you the truth, Augustinus. I came in here and scanning his throat every day since last year."

"What? You should've tell me first!" Augustinus shouted  
"Calm down. I'm solving the mystery of the scar. Is the scar even smaller or be healed?"

"Ha, you're not the first who curious. A lot of people tried to solve this and all the results were the same. The scar neither smaller nor be healed. So you should go back before anybody see us." Augustinus answered

Konrad left the room and headed to the Librarium quickly. He spent the day reading about the Primarch, the Stasis Field and the scar record. Next day Konrad returned to the Shrine to scan Primarch's throat. Then Augustinus caught him again.

"Konrad, you still scanning?" Augustinus asked  
"Yeah, I went to the Librarium yesterday. I read the record about the scar. You were right. The scar didn't change since the day the Primarch got to the stasis. But I compared the archived records to mine. I found that the scar is getting smaller!"

"Are you kidding? Let me see your record." Augustus quickly grabbed Konrad's record

He carefully looked at both record. He compared every picture then he stood quietly for a while before he said with nervous voice

"By the Omnissiah! The scar is getting smaller since last year!" Augustinus shouted fearfully

"Should we tell this to anyone?"

"Wait let me examine the stasis generator first. If the field has gone wrong I'll tell the public."

He quickly ran to the stasis generator and examined every spots then he returned to Konrad.

"Konrad, something's wrong with the stasis. Before I explain the problem I need to tell you how the stasis work. Stasis field will freeze everything inside when we activate it. It literally stops time. But when the Primarch got into the stasis he has been frozen in the field for a very long time. I found that the field starts to gives a reverse effect. The scar is smaller because the time in the field is walking backward. I think it's the side effect for being in the stasis for too long." Augustinus expained

"So, will he be healed and revive?" Konrad asked

"Yes, theoretically he can. But practically I don't know. I can accelerate the stasis but if the time is walking backward it means that every part of his body is changing. His scar is healing but I think his brain and his memory will gone in time. If he's really coming back, he won't remember anything." Augustinus said worriedly

Suddenly two Space Marines came inside the Shrine and rushed to Konrad and Augustinus.

"By the order of the Chapter Master, come with us." The Marine said

Both of them came with the Marines. They stopped at the Chapter Master's office

"Chapter Master wants to meet with you, privately. Get in."

Both of them entered the Office. Chapter Master Marneus Calgar was waiting for them. Both bowed before the Chapter Master then they stood up.

"So, Apothecary Gernes and Techmarine Feriam. Finally we met in person. Do you even know why I ordered you to meet me?" the Primarch asked  
"About the Primarch?" Konrad replied

"Yes, if this is true, it will be a great news for Ultramarine and Imperium. What did you learn when you were inside the Shrine?"

"My lord, I found that the scar of the Primarch is getting smaller and healing. I found that the stasis is giving a reverse effect. The time in the stasis is walking backward. There's a chance that the Primarch will return but it has a risk that his memory will gone if we left the stasis or I can fix the stasis and everything will be the same as it should." Augustinus reported

"So, there's no way to avoid the risk and bring the Primarch back?"

"We cannot think any more way to wake the Primarch up without remove his memory. We need the Tech-priest from Mars to research and find the way but we don't have much time. We have to decide now if we are going to wake him up or continue to put him into the stasis." Augustinus said

"Well, you're the first to discover this. So, it's your decision to make." Chapter Master said

"Ah, by the Emperor! Augustinus, my friend, will you take the risk and wake him up?" Konrad asked worriedly

"I know it's risky but we have to take a chance. Who knows when the other chance will come?" Augustinus said

"Right, let's do this now." Konrad said confidently

"Good, I'll inform everyone. I'll meet you again at the Shrine. Dismiss." Chapter Master said

Then Konrad and Augustinus left the Office and got to the Shrine quickly. Augustinus get into the stasis generator.

"Augustinus, what are you going to do?"

"I'll accelerate the stasis's side effect. Making the scar heals quicklier. But I'll activate it when the Chapter Master arrive."

The time passed while the important people started to fill the Shrine. Such as Captain of the First Company, the Chief Librarian, Master of the Fleet, etc. Then the moment arrived

"Augustinus, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we will live to see this day. Alright, I'll try to stabilize his brain but I don't know if this will work. On this screen is his brainwave. It will changing and shifting if his brain change. So keep an eye for it." Augustinus showed on the screen near the generator

"Alright, there's the Chapter Master!" Konrad shouted

The Chapter Master arrived on the Shrine. He stood still in front of the marble throne of Roboute Guilliman.

"Brothers, this is the day we've been waiting for so long. For ten millennium that our Primarch have been slept inside the stasis. But now he will rise and lead us to glory again!" Chapter Master gave a speech

Then the process began. Everyone on the room stood quietly and stared at the scar. The scar slowly getting smaller then the scar was gone.

"Augustinus, is the process complete yet?" Konrad asked

"Yeah, the scar is gone. Shutting down the stasis. Did you read any brainwave when I accelerated the stasis?" Augustinus replied

"No… wait! The brainwave is moving. The Primarch is awakening! We did it!" Konrad asked

"Thanks the Omnissiah." Augustinus replied quietly

The Primarch slowly opened his eyes. Everyone in the room shouted a battle cry with joy.


End file.
